


The Flutter Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), モスラ | Mosura | Mothra (1961)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flutter Of Love

Barbara Wright was in her bed when she heard the soft sound of something beating against the window and a slight cheeping sound. She had risen quietly and quickly to let the moth inside, shutting the window soon after even as she watched and waited for the moth to land. The moth, which was about the size of a small cat fluttered into the room and circled around and around chirping before it settled to land on the bed. It looked around the room and chirped. Barbara smiled, moving closer, stroking the moth's back gently. 

"Are you alright, little Mothra?"  
The 'little Mothra' chirped and shivered under Barbara's hands. She then began to glow and her form change, just like her larger sister, in to that of what appeared to be a teenage girl with long blond hair and colorful wings clearly growing from her back. She smiled up at Barbara from where she was laying on back on the bed.   
"Let me guess, this is yet another Moth booty call?"  
The girl looked at her oddly.

"A what? I'm Fairy Mothra…"  
"The youngest sister of Mothra... correct?"  
Fairy Mothra nodded.   
"Did she ever explain exactly why she visits me?"  
"No."  
"And yet she sent you to me... didn't she?"  
"Yes she did."  
"Well, Mothra tends to come here for a little... intimacy."

Barbara began, finally explaining just what Mothra had sent the girl to her for, her voice soft as she added. 

"I'm open to it, if you are?"  
Fairy Mothra blushed slightly but nodded shyly. Barbara smiled softly, kissing the girl gently. 

"We can take it as slowly as you need."  
Fairy Mothra chirped into the kiss. Barbara smiled, slowly removing the girls already skimpy dress, leaving her bared to both eyes and hands.   
"Am I as beautiful as my sister?"  
"Yes, my sweet Fairy, you are."

Barbara responded softly, her touch soft against the girl's breasts even as she spoke. Fairy purred. Barbara smiled, one hand sliding lower to tease the girl's clit. Fairy's hips bucked up sharply and she mewed.   
"Okay sweetheart?"

The question came softly even as Barbara pushed into her then set a pace.   
"Yes Barbara Wrightra."  
"Just Barbara..."

Barbara corrected her, moving to up her pace all the same. Fairy looked at her blankly.   
"You don't need to use my last name."

Barbara added, upping her pace.   
"Okay Barbara-Ra."  
"Are you enjoying yourself Fairy dear?"  
"Yessss."  
Barbara smiled and sped up. Fairy mewed louder and her wings began to beat uncontrollably actually lifting her off the bed slightly. Barbara smiled and sped up further. Fairy cried out and climaxed. She dropped from the air onto the bed and lay there panting.


End file.
